This invention is a result of a contract with the U.S. Department of Energy. It relates in general to the detection of electromagnetic radiation such as gamma rays or X-rays, and more specifically to an improved element which generates an electric signal when such radiation impinges thereon.
Silicon diodes have long been employed as gamma and X-ray radiation detectors, but their use is limited because electric signals generated therein by radiation of low intensity are masked by noise resulting from their low-junction impedance.
As described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,885, and assigned to the U.S. Department of Energy, the assignee of the present invention, the aforesaid noise interference problem can be obviated by use of a radiation detector element formed of cadmium telluride semiconductor material.